Pretending
by Black myth
Summary: Lily und Sirius führen ein Gespräch.


Tja, hier ist sie, meine erste Story. Reißt mir bitte nicht den Kopf ab, wenns euch nicht gefällt, aber ich freu mich trotzdem über jedes Review.

Ach ja... Mir gehören weder Lily noch Sirius oder sonst irgendwas, das euch bekannt vorkommt.

**Pretending**  
  
Müde saß sie in einem Sessel direkt am Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Mit einem Arm um ihre angezogenen Knie geschlungen versuchte sie mit der anderen Hand das Buch festzuhalten, das sie gerade las.

_...sollte stets nur unter Aufbringung höchster Konzentration angewandt werden, da geistige Abwesenheit beim Ausführen dieses Zaubers zu erheblichen Problemen..._

´Wie war das noch gleich? fragte sie sich gähnend und suchte nach dem Anfang des Absatzes um das Ganze noch mal zu lesen. Doch sie merkte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Sie würde sich sowieso nicht konzentrieren können. Verärgert runzelte sie die Stirn und schlug das Buch zu, obwohl sie wusste, dass es besser wäre, ihre Hausaufgaben gleich zu erledigen. Sie war schließlich in ihrem siebten Jahr hier in Hogwarts und würde bald ihre Prüfungen bestehen müssen.

Gerade hatte sie sich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr entschieden hoch in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen und die ihr bis zum Aufstehen verbleibenden fünf Stunden durchzuschlafen, da spürte sie jemanden näher kommen.

„Hey, Lily."murmelte eine vertraute Stimme.

Lily lächelte müde ohne sich nach diesem jemand umzusehen. „Hey, Sirius."

Er wankte zu dem ihr gegenüberstehenden Sessel und ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen hineinfallen. Eine Weile saß er da so, bis er schließlich seine Augen einen Spalt breit öffnete. „Was machst hier noch so spät?"grummelte er.

Lily lachte leise in sich hinein. „Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, aber eigentlich kann ich's mir schon denken. Ich jedenfalls hab versucht die Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst zu machen."

Den letzten Satz ignorierend zog Sirius verunsichert die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was kannst du dir denken?"

Erneut konnte sich Lily ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich will es mal so sagen: Höchstwahrscheinlich konnte Helen Miller heute Nacht genauso wenig schlafen wie du..."meinte sie provokant. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass Sirius wenigstens ein Hauch von Rot in die Wangen steigen würde. Doch als er völlig unberührt sitzen blieb, wurde Lily wieder einmal klar, dass absolut gar nichts Sirius in Verlegenheit bringen konnte.

Er kaute lediglich ein wenig nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Und schließlich nickte er. „Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken. Wobei..."fügte er rasch hinzu „du jetzt hoffentlich nichts falsches von mir denkst. Wir haben nur... äh... na ja..."

Lily schüttelte schnell den Kopf und winkte ab. „So genau will ich's gar nicht wissen, glaub mir..."versicherte sie.

Sirius grinste verschlagen. „Und wo ist Jamesie?"

Fragend sah sie Lily ihn an. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Er schläft wahrscheinlich schon."sagte sie schulterzuckend. „Wieso?"

Sirius grinste noch eine Spur breiter. „War nur so eine Frage."antwortete er dann genüsslich.

Lily überging sein Grinsen und lächelte ihn betont freundlich an. „Wie war dein Sommer? Ich hab die ganze Woche lang noch nicht die Zeit gefunden dich über deine Ferien auszufragen."murmelte Sirius, erneut leicht gähnend.

„Ganz okay, denke ich. War nicht besonders aufregend oder so, aber ganz erträglich... wenn man mal vom Gehabe meiner Schwester absieht. Das Übliche eben."

Sirius lächelte schwach und nickte verständnisvoll, während Lily bei dem Gedanken an Petunia einen wütenden Blick aus dem Fenster warf. „Und bei dir?"fragte sie dann, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken.

Sirius Lächeln erstarb und er sah Lily forschend an. „James hat es dir doch erzählt, oder nicht?"

Lily brauchte einen Moment, bevor ihr dämmerte, wovon er sprach. „Oh, ja... klar. Tut mir Leid. Ich... ähm, hab nicht dran gedacht..."

„Ist schon gut."unterbrach Sirius ihr Gestammel. „Das braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun; ich bin froh, dass ich da raus bin. Ehrlich."

Lily sah ihn vorsichtig an. „James hat mir allerdings nur im Groben erzählt, was passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist."sagte sie leise. „Aber wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, ist das schon okay." fügte sie schnell hinzu.

Sirius lachte bitter. „Mach keinen Aufstand. Es ist niemand gestorben, ich bin einfach nur von zu Hause abgehauen, okay?"

Lily blieb stumm, aber nickte zaghaft.

„Also..."begann Sirius seufzend. „an dem Abend war ich unten in der Küche mit meiner Mutter und ihrem Hauselfen Kreacher. Ich hab irgendwas gelesen, hab aber keine Ahnung, was genau es war. Und dann hat meine geliebte Mutter mir erzählt, dass Regulus jemanden kennen gelernt hätte, jemanden mit ´genau den richtigen Ansichten und ständig wachsendem Einfluss, jemanden namens ´Lord Voldemort. Er hätte schon einige Anhänger, die ihn dabei unterstützen würden, seine Macht zu vergrößern und seine Ziele zu verfolgen. Regulus jedenfalls sei auf dem besten Weg ebenfalls in den Kreis seiner Anhänger aufgenommen zu werden und ´die Ehre der Familie zu bewahren, wie ich es ja niemals vorgehabt hätte. Das alles hat mich ziemlich kalt gelassen. Ich meine, es interessiert mich nicht die Bohne, was mein Idiot von einem Bruder so treibt. Aber dann hat Kreacher, dieses kleine Stück Dreck, angefangen vor sich hin zu schwafeln, dass alle Schlammblüter und Muggelfreunde sich schon mal von der Welt verabschieden könnten und dass die ´Zauberergesellschaft endlich gereinigt würde und... na ja, solchen Blech eben. Und dann bin ich irgendwie ausgerastet. Ich hab dieses blöde Vieh quer durch die Küche geschleudert. Meine Mutter hat gelacht und... und... irgendwann... saß ich halt mit einem gepackten Koffer vor der Tür. Und dann bin ich mit dem Fahrenden Ritter zu James."endete Sirius mit vor Wut bebenden Händen.

Lily sah ihn prüfend an. Sie konnte sich zwar vorstellen, wie das Ganze abgelaufen war, aber sie war sich auch absolut sicher, dass Sirius ihr einige Dinge verschwieg. Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Du... du bist ausgezogen, weil deine Mutter gelacht hat, als du Kreacher durch die Küche geworfen hast?"hakte sie vorsichtig zweifelnd nach.

Sirius warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Nun ja... sie hat Dinge gesagt,... die mich... die sie nicht hätte sagen sollen."antwortete er ausweichend.

Lily beschloss es auf sich beruhen zu lassen. „Wie haben James Eltern reagiert, als du vor ihrer Haustür standest?"fragte sie.

„Sie haben nicht viele Fragen gestellt. Wofür ich ziemlich dankbar war. Sie haben mir einfach so angeboten, für den Rest des Sommers bei ihnen zu bleiben. Einfach so."berichtete Sirius. „Wenigstens ist es jetzt endgültig überstanden. Ich meine, ich bin jetzt völlig unabhängig von meiner Familie; in den Ferien kann ich in der Schule bleiben und nach dem Schuljahr werde ich mir gleich eine eigene Wohnung beschaffen."

Lily nickte nachdenklich. Ihr war klar, dass sie alle nach Abschluss der Schule lernen mussten, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl, es niemals so wie Sirius – vollkommen allein und ohne Familie – schaffen zu können. Lily runzelte die Stirn. Nein, dachte sie, er ist gar nicht allein. Er hat ja uns! Seine Freunde. Seine Freunde würden immer für ihn da sein, würden wie eine Familie für ihn sein... Aber konnten Freunde wirklich eine Familie ersetzen?

Abrupt unterbrach Sirius Lilys Gedanken. Herzhaft gähnend reckte er sich in seinem Sessel, bevor er schließlich aufstand. „Ich bin todmüde. Gute Nacht, Lily." Mit einem letzten müden Lächeln für sie taumelte er dann in Richtung der Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal.

„Sirius?"

Er hielt inne, wandte sich dann um. Wartend stand er am Fuß der Treppe. Doch es kam kein weiterer Laut von dem Sessel, dessen Rückenlehne er nun ansah. Lily war vollkommen dahinter verborgen.

„Du weißt doch, dass du nicht allein bist... oder?"fragte sie leise hinter ihrem Sessel hervor.

Verwirrt runzelte Sirius die Stirn und schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf. „Wovon redest du?"

Langsam stand Lily auf und ihre schmale Gestalt tauchte hinter dem Sessel auf, ihr Gesicht Sirius zugewandt. „Ich will nur sichergehen, dass dir klar ist, dass wir für dich da sind. James, Peter, Remus und ich."sagte sie eindringlich, während sie zaghaft auf ihn zuging und ihren Blick nicht von ihm löste. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht zeigst, wie du dich bei der ganzen Sache fühlst. Das hast du noch nie getan und ich erwarte es auch gar nicht. Ich weiß, dass dir das alles näher geht, als du zugeben willst und das ist auch in Ordnung. Aber so fertig wie in der letzten Woche habe ich dich noch nie erlebt, Sirius. Ich erkenne dich überhaupt nicht wieder."Lily stand nun direkt vor ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. „Dir geht es nicht so gut, wie du ständig vorgibst. Wir alle fünf wissen das. Aber ich will dir jetzt nicht vorschreiben was du zu tun hast. Ich will nur sagen: Wir sind hier... okay?"endete Lily schließlich.

Sirius hatte während ihres gesamten Vortrages keine Miene verzogen und sie nur unentwegt angestarrt. Sein Blick sagte nichts, doch dann, als sie fertig war, schien er sich ein kleines spöttisches Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zwingen. „Okay, deine Botschaft war unmissverständlich."bemerkte er schmunzelnd. „Und dennoch kann ich dir nur eins versichern. Mir geht es gut. Es ging mir nie besser. In Ordnung? Ich weiß wirklich zu schätzen, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst. Aber das brauchst du wirklich nicht."erklärte er langsam und mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, dass seine Augen einfach nicht erreichen wollte.

Lily sah ihn an und nickte unüberzeugt. Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders und schloss ihn wieder. Sirius beobachtete sie und zog sie dann in seine Arme. „Ist schon gut."flüsterte er. Nach einer Weile löste Lily sich aus der Umarmung und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht, Sirius."Damit verschwand sie lautlos in ihren Schlafsaal.

Sirius blieb stehen und sah ihr lächelnd hinterher, bevor auch er ging.

„Danke, Lily..."


End file.
